<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a fortunate stroke of serendipity by Falling_Rhayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621060">a fortunate stroke of serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne'>Falling_Rhayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Drabble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Timeskip, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men, originally posted on twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi knows the man in the white scrubs. The man's back is turned to him, and though it seems broader now than he remembered, the back of his head still evokes enough memories for Wakatoshi to figure it out.</p>
<p>"Karasuno number 6." Wakotoshi says out loud. The man flinches, just a tiny bit, before turning to face him with a wry smile.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you would remember me." Ennoshita Chikara let out a chuckle that morphs into a sigh. "I didn't participate much in our game against you."</p>
<p>"No, you didn't." Wakatoshi replies. "I remember you, though."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Drabble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a fortunate stroke of serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/ennochikara/status/1281333747611099136">one extra</a> and nothing else. I have no excuses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi knows the man in the white scrubs. The man's back is turned to him, and though it seems broader now than he remembered, the back of his head still evokes enough memories for Wakatoshi to figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Karasuno number 6." Wakotoshi says out loud. The man flinches, just a tiny bit, before turning to face him with a wry smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think you would remember me." Ennoshita Chikara let out a chuckle that morphs into a sigh. "I didn't participate much in our game against you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you didn't." Wakatoshi replies. "I remember you, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhmm." Chikara hums, gesturing towards the bed in between them. "Well then, I'm Ennoshita Chikara, but I guess you already knew that before you came in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did. It was on the pamphlet." Wakatoshi sits down on the bed, letting Chikara's trained hands guise him to lay down flat on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chikara merely nods, his head refocusing on the task at hand. A few moments pass as he guides Wakatoshi through a series of light stretches. Chikara's in the middle of bending the man's leg when Wakatoshi speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried the sea pineapples. They were tasty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chikara pauses. He's sure he heard the right words, but he can't find it in him right now to remember what they mean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The… Sea pineapples?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi nods. Chikara waits for him to elaborate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mentioned them before. After the game." Wakatoshi's voice is smooth, measured, like he sounds when he's giving interviews to news reporters. "I tried them, and they were tasty. Like you said."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A genuine smile sneaks up Chikara's mouth. "Well, I'm glad you liked them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did." Wakatoshi continues talking, as if they were old friends, not two almost-strangers whose only interaction was a stilted conversation after a game that felt like a lifetime ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chikara expects the conversation to end like that, but Wakatoshi proves to be quite unlike the imposing Top Ace Chikara met so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to eat them with me some time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chikara pauses, looking up at Wakatoshi's face. "Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The sea pineapples. Would you like to eat them with me sometime?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chikara blinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi waits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chikara thinks for a moment, considers the man - </span>
  <em>
    <span>pro volleyball player and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>his patient </em>
  </b>
  <span>- before him. He hears a voice that suspiciously sounds like Nishinoya Yuu at the back of his mind telling him to go for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure."<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another thing I'm migrating from Twitter. If you look at the post linked you'll see this fic in the comments! That's still me, but I'm using my HQ!! Stan Account instead. (n˘v˘•)¬</p>
<p>Feel free to kudos and comment! This is one of the <i>rarest</i> rarepairs I've made fanfic for. I think it works though, and I might make more. We'll see. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
<p><a href="https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/"><b> TUMBLR </b></a>||<a href="https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne"><b> TWITTER </b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>